Forgotten Princess
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Have you truly forgotten me? The question leads Zaraki Kenpachi to dream of his long-forgotten first encounter with Kuchiki Byakuya meanwhile Byakuya dreams of the encounter which he never forgot. KenBya.
1. Kenpachi dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Do not own Kubo. Do not own Kenpachi or Byakuya. Or anything.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, attempted rape,

Notes: I couldn't continue writing my other byaken fic until I wrote this one (meaning I couldn't get this out of my head to make room for other stuff) and therefore I wrote it. It's a weekend fic, meaning: Sat: Chapter 1. Sun: Chapter 2. Mon: Chapter 3. All chapters are already completed so there should be no delays.

P.S. I _didn't_ do the dream sequences in italics because I _hate_ reading for too long in italics and I'm sure I'm not alone; hopefully it's not too confusing for you.

PSS: If you get a chance please review and as always thanks for reading.

* * *

"Have you truly forgotten me?"

The question had definitely confused him and the pleading eyes full of emotion, more emotion than Kenpachi thought Kuchiki Byakuya had had in his entire life, had scared him into a loud grunt followed by a stuttering answer. "Eh? You- You're K-Kuchiki Byakuya. Sixth Division Captain. Head of the Kuchiki Clan. I ain't forgotten you." His answer hadn't been what the noble was looking for because in return he simply sighed and walked away muttering something that Kenpachi didn't quite hear and Kenpachi was too confused by the situation to go after him or call him back. It was a strange occurrence and although strange things occurred in the Seireitei every day this time it was something that the usual cure for the unusual good sake and the prospect of a long night of sleep couldn't take off his mind. Even when night was under full swing instead of sleeping he lay awake staring up at the ceiling and occasionally glancing out the window and up at the night sky. What in the world had the noble meant? And what had he been hoping for in return?

Kuchiki had been completely out of character. Kenpachi had never seen him act in such a way and in hindsight he probably should have suspected something sinister the result of one of Kurotsuchi's experiments or Aizen's illusions perhaps but at the time the shock had been too great for him to analyze the situation properly. It also didn't help that the noble's face had done something to Kenpachi's body that it shouldn't have. He always regarded Byakuya as pretty. Pretty, stuck-up, and brat were the words that accompanied his mental image of the noble but he had never really looked beyond the surface of the man. Who did? No one and that's what was expected. That's how the nobles preferred it to be. Except when Byakuya had looked up at him that afternoon with his long dark hair hanging off his shoulders, his smooth perfect lips pinched in nervousness, and his deep grey eyes full of sadness and hope among so many other things Kenpachi had seen that the noble, the head of the Kuchiki clan, had wanted him to go beyond his shallow exterior and see _something_ in his exposed and vulnerable eyes. But damn it Kenpachi just couldn't figure out what that something was. He wasn't dumb like some people thought he had his own philosophies and theories, he meditated and thought deeply about many issues, and more often than not he had an opinion about what the other captains or the nobles were discussing even if he didn't always share. Still, he couldn't figure out why Byakuya had chosen him to open up to or what the noble had been talking about. Byakuya may have been acting odd but Kenpachi sincerely believed even an insane Kuchiki would not go up to him randomly speaking nonsense. No, the words had to have meant something. The words: 'have you truly forgotten me' with 'truly' and 'me' spoken with disbelief and something akin to indignation but 'forgotten' said in a quiet, uncertain, and pleading tone. It just didn't make sense. Obviously the noble was not speaking of himself as he was now after all how could Kenpachi have forgotten him? He saw him at least once week around the Seireitei, he saw him every time there was a captain's meeting, and as of late he had even shared a few missions with him so Byakuya certainly had been asking something other than if Kenpachi had forgotten who the Sixth Division captain was yet that was the only Byakuya that Kenpachi knew. He had not known him before joining the Gotei. They had grown up in completely different parts of the Soul Society, had none of the same acquaintances, and Kenpachi was sure that if he had met him sometime in his past he wouldn't have forgotten the usually cold grey eyes that accompanied Byakuya's elegant features and pretty face.

Kenpachi sighed and closed his eyes trying to get said face out of his mind. He _would_ figure out what Byakuya had meant if only just to see that look again; the look that had made his body perk up in anticipation of intimacy and soul fill with sudden need to protect the other, the look that had been for Kenpachi and for Kenpachi alone, the look that had turned his whole life upside down even if it was only for a day. Yes, Kenpachi would figure it out. No doubt. He closed his eyes determined to wake up early and seek answers to his questions. He soon fell into a slumber that was not so much restful but instead thoroughly informative.

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX

He was sweeping the hall. It was extensive and despite having just swept yesterday extremely dusty. It was always dirty. The hotel rented rooms by the hour so the turnover of clientele was great and because of its high customer volume it could afford to offer cheap prices that drew the vilest of thugs and lewdest of prostitutes. It was also used as a safe haven for business transactions of the corrupt, not that anyone ever tried to enforce any kind of law in these parts, as the landlady asked for naught but cash payment and a name- be it false or not- to put the room under. Kenpachi had been working there for the better part of the last month. Normally he earned his wage through fights and gambling and other times he just took what he needed no more no less but the cold winter months were upon the Soul Society and as such it was nice to have a steady stream of income and shelter. The landlady treated him well, gave him without cost whatever scraps the clientele in the downstairs eatery left, and allowed him to work whatever hours he liked so long as he cleaned everything once a day yet he still didn't plan on staying much longer. He just wasn't the type to be tied down and he had always been rather viable on his own.

A shrill scream echoed against the walls of the hall. It didn't seem like a sound of sexual release but more like one of release from this life. Kenpachi hoped there wasn't blood on the walls as a result. Customers always asked for discounts when their rooms were stained with blood. He shrugged. He wouldn't be able to enter the room until the patrons had left anyway. Rule was: whatever happens in the rooms is not for them (meaning any employees of the hotel) to interfere with and Kenpachi was fine with that rule. Most of the murders and much of the rape was committed against people who were equally as vile as the ones who assaulted them anyway. Ignoring the scream he glanced out the only window in the long hall. The lack of light shining through told him that darkness had fallen a few hours ago, it must be past midnight, and the eatery would close soon (it closed every morning at one thirty)- at least he hoped that's what it meant but he couldn't be sure as the fog was a creature of trickery and it had been lurking about for the last few weeks. His stomach growled in protest of his negative thinking and he quickly finished gathering up the debris on the floor.

It was when he was descending the old stairs from the top floor to the bottom that he heard another scream. This time the scream was more muffled more defiant. It was the defiance, the struggle, and the unrestrained sound of life that was so out of place in the dead and hollow district that he resided in that had piqued Kenpachi's interest and caused him to turn at the second floor landing and approach the sound. He was completely out of line. If he was caught meddling in the clientele's business his job would be forfeit and his promise of a good meal that evening squashed. He heard more struggling. Whoever it was they were putting up a fight and although they were clearly losing if their muffled mouth was any indication they were not giving up. They were opposing their assailant. Kenpachi had not once heard anyone so un-resigned to death or rape or whatever it was that was being inflicted upon them and his curiosity went wild. His senses led him to the door of the room which held the defiant one and he rolled his eyes at how easy his spying would be due to the clients not having had bothered to close their door completely. They had either been in a real hurry or they simply knew the hotel's reputation of don't ask don't tell. A dull light lit his figure as he slipped his smallest finger through the door to open it just a tad more than it already was. He had oiled the doors on this floor two days prior so he knew it would not compromise him. Inside the room he saw four male figures hovering over something. The thinnest of the men pulled off a cloth gag from the object and immediately said object began to speak.

"Fools. You must have a death wish for that's all you will get in return for kidnapping me." An insolent yet refined young male voice said. Whoever it was Kenpachi could tell he had had a good upbringing and he was from somewhere far away for he carried not even the slightest hint of the area's accent.

A heavyset man with a long crooked nose began laughing. "Don' think so. No way they'll find us. We didn' tell 'um who we was or where we was taking you."

"Then how do you expect…"

"You likely thought we snatched you from your bed simply for ransom," the tallest and most likely to be the leader of the band interrupted, "who is the fool now?"

The leader walked away from the boy and crossed to the other side of the room and out of Kenpachi's sight but even if he had remained visible to him he would have taken no notice for his movement had revealed their captive to him and said captive was simply captivating. An elegant looking boy, younger than him though not grossly so, was tied to a chair that was backed up against the room's wall. The boy's long dark hair, petite frame, and dainty face made him look feminine so much so that if Kenpachi had not just heard him speak he might have mistaken him for a woman. The boy scoffed at his foe. "If you think you can bribe or negotiate anything off the Kuchiki clan you're severely mistaken. A Kuchiki would never negotiate with scum like you even if you did have the Kuchiki heir held captive. My grandfather is a captain of the Gotei and there is…."

"Shut up, kid." The heavyset man grumbled irritably. He had at some point sat himself on one of the two beds occupying the room. "Negotiating eh? I think they'll rethink tha' when they see evidence of their broken and nearly dead little heir…"

"and if they're still beyond speaking wit' our kind, or they find you too used to take back then I s'pose your grandfather is young enough to produce a new heir." Said the youngest of the men as he stroked the kid's hair in a mock caring fashion, "Perhaps we won't get anything from the Kuchiki's but that doesn't mean we won't enjoy our time wit' you."

"And I do believe," the leader of the group said as he re-entered Kenpachi's vision and made to stand in front of the boy once again, "watching your face as we destroy all bits of pride you think you have the right to is worth our efforts from tonight."

The thinnest re-gagged the boy as the leader lifted him up by the collar so that his kicking feat dangled in the air. The ropes binding him were holding his legs tight together. Kenpachi unconsciously opened the door further but luckily so entranced was the gang that they did not notice him. As the group moved the boy to the bed various members began undoing and redoing the ropes so that when he was finally situated and again in Kenpachi's view the boy was tied arms and legs spread and bound to respective bedposts.

The realization of what exactly was happening seemed to hit both Kenpachi and the captive at the same time. The other boy's face paled and his large eyes widened and filled with fear.

As the leader untied the obi holding the captive's thin sleeping yukata together he said, "Scared? You're innocent, aren't you? I'm going to be the first to take pleasure in your body, aren't I? Believe me, Princess I will take pleasure in it, and so will he…and he… and he." Kenpachi barely held back his growl at the words. It was less the fact that the men were going to rape their captive and more that they were threatening to steal the beautiful vivacity of this boy from the world. How dare they try and break the precious creature before them! He just couldn't stand for it for now that he saw it Kenpachi did not want to un-feel the light that the boy shed upon his world.

Without much thought, as was less common that one would think in regards to him, he barged into the room knocking aside a table that had been placed to block the door from opening completely. He withdrew his katana and brandished it at the kidnappers. He turned quickly to face the boy; his breath hitched as he made contact with the boy's grey and fiery eyes. He could make out that he was full of uncertainty and surprise about his arrival but he had no time to communicate to him that he was a friend not foe. Kenpachi reluctantly turned from him to face the assailants whose attention had been redirected completely to him.

It was not until the gang's bodies lay still on the floor that Kenpachi was able to face the one he came to rescue again. The men were not dead but they'd be knocked out for at least a day. He had not needed to finish off weaklings such as them and to be honest he had been rather disappointed at the amount of competitive skill they had. He shrugged to himself and sheathed his katana before walking up to the grey-eyed boy.

The instant he un-gagged him the boy gasped, "Who are you?"

"Well I believe I'm the guy who saved your ass…literally." Kenpachi grinned but the boy looked completely un-amused. Humor wasn't his thing then.

"Who sent you?" he asked as Kenpachi untied the ropes binding him to the bed.

"Sent? No one sent me. I just happened to be here."

"So you have a motive." The boy said suspiciously, "What is it then? Like I told them Kuchiki's don't negotiate with…"

"Don't fucking lump me in with them," Kenpachi, feeling a tad insulted but continuing to untie him from the bed, frowned, "I just thought what they were about to do a little disgusting and thought I'd stop it. That was my only motive, Princess."

"Don't speak to me that way. I'm Kuchiki Byakuya the heir to the Kuchiki clan…"

"Sorry. Never heard of you." He said becoming bored of the other's attitude quickly.

"I will be the head of…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Excuse me!?"

"I don't care," He said, throwing the boy's obi which he picked up off the floor, at him, "but we better get going."

"Going? Where? What about them? Aren't we going to alert the authorities? Or I suppose not seeing as you knocked them out cold. You're just as criminal as they are. I'm not going anywhere with you." The boy crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air a picture that Kenpachi would normally view as quite comical but he didn't have time and wasn't in the mood to laugh about now.

"Sorry, Princess. If you want to do things that way I can tie you back up and you can just hope that someone from your clan comes to rescue you before these guys wake up ready to have their way with ya."

"You wouldn't tie me back up." Byakuya said though he seemed unsure. Kenpachi shrugged. "I- I don't want to be here but I'm not coming with you, Peasant."

"Fine. Later, kid…" He turned around annoyed that the pretty boy he had rescued was as ungrateful as he was. He should have known better than to expect anything in return for his service but the boy's radiant beauty had momentarily impaired his judgment. The only thing he would ever be to someone of the other boy's class was a criminal or a peasant. He had given up his job, his meal, and participated in a less than entertaining fight all for nothing.

"Wait!" Kenpachi did so promptly. He mentally cursed his body for being so weak. "I'll come with you. Just…just until someone from the manor comes to get me after all it's in your best interest as a commoner to accommodate me to the best of your abilities."

He rolled his eyes again. In any other situation he would have left the kid to fend for himself but he knew the upper-class grey-eyed boy was only trying to justify his sudden dependence on Kenpachi to himself. In the end it wouldn't really matter how rude the kid was or if Kenpachi would feel guilty as hell for leaving him because he just _couldn't_ leave him. Besides, he had nothing to lose and spending more time with the beautiful being was not an unappealing thought.

He nodded once and the kid promptly rose from the bed, shoved some waraji on his feet, and padded after him.


	2. Byakuya Dreams

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, attempted rape.

NOTE: There are two dreams within Byakuya's dream; I italicized the dreams within the dream to minimize confusion but again the main dream sequence is not in italics.

P.S. Thank you so much for the review, Galilhai!

* * *

It wasn't the same. Drowning yourself in tea, regardless of how strong it was, just wasn't as effective as drinking alcohol when it came to numbing the emotions of a day gone completely wrong. Byakuya put down his 23rd cup. His small bladder would guarantee that he'd have a restless night but perhaps it was best that way. Anytime he had an encounter with _that_ man during the day he'd dream the dream that was more of a memory and wake up with emotions of a young man infatuated renewed and that was something he just couldn't bear tonight. No, not this night. He longingly glanced at the empty teapot on his table. He could ask the servants to bring him another but it wasn't the wisest of ideas. The herbs had done nothing to calm his nerves as they should have and any more might just agitate him. The next time a thing as emotionally draining as what occurred today occurred, he decided, he would ask for hard alcohol instead.

He pressed his fingertips to his forehead. What a fool he had been to confess to Zaraki Kenpachi that morning. It had been a comforting yet painful wave, comforting that Kenpachi would probably blow it off to temporary insanity on Byakuya's part and painful that he had not had the impact on the other man that he had had on him, that had flowed through his body when the brute made it obvious that he had no idea of what Byakuya was speaking of when asked if he had forgotten him. In a sense he had been rejected. Or at least that's how he felt. Not only had he not been remembered but even after leaving an obvious enough opening for Kenpachi to lie about recalling something the other man did not do so. Of course making up a story would have been completely out of character for Kenpachi; he just wasn't a liar even for the sake of tactfulness. Kenpachi told it like it was and as it was he did not remembered the time he had first met Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed standing up for the first time since arriving in the garden early that evening. The other captain was not going to follow him home as he had thought possible and it was far too late for any other visitors that were not there due to an emergency. It was best if he went inside. He did not wish to get ill off the cold air nor be reminded of the warmth cuddling with a certain man during an equally chilly night many decades ago had given him.

Climbing the stairs he recalled returning home after the incident in which he met Kenpachi. His grandfather and servants had pestered over him endlessly and it had irritated him greatly. He had not wanted the attention. He had not needed the comfort food or the clean clothes. The only thing he had truly wanted the only thing he requested of them he was denied and he had not understood why. He hadn't seen anything wrong with having the other boy come home with them especially considering that he believed he would eventually become his mate anyway. He had known for a fact that there were nobles who married at ages much younger than his own although it was admittedly for reasons of politics and not love but he was, at the time, sure he had met his soul mate and was in love and surely that was justification enough for marriage. Older now Byakuya recognized that his feelings had been that of simple adolescent infatuation yet even still he could not explain the ache he continued to have for the other man's touch. Was it just that he felt a need to repay the man for his kindness? He could have used that reason as an excuse but he knew that it wasn't a true one. People served him constantly. He expected respect and servitude and there was no reason for him to want to repay one of the many people who had assisted him throughout his lifetime. Whether he like it or not Zaraki Kenpachi, from the moment they had locked eyes that night of so long ago, had redirected the course of his entire life and whether he wanted to confront the fact or not Zaraki had not so much as remembered that day.

As he lay down in his bed his mind drifted to his uncharacteristic show of vulnerability to another and he hoped that Kenpachi chose not to mention it later on. He was unsure if his heart could handle it. He closed his eyes willing away his thoughts and emotions and forcing himself into an uneasy slumber.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

_He knew this dream. He had had it many times before. He was walking through a garden. He had, in the past, counted twenty-five bushes that encircled the area. The landscape was always the same. The bushes always signaled the edge of the garden to which he was confined, there was always a stream nearby just beyond the bushes which moved steadily void of any life or at least any life that made its presence known to him, and there was always a shamisen player sitting under a Sakura tree in the middle of it all. The musician had cold eyes and a stern mouth reminiscent of Byakuya's grandfather. He refused to acknowledge Byakuya whenever he attempted to speak with him and the only time he had dared approach the man he had been attacked by snakes that had arose from the dirt. Byakuya turned away from the man and head toward the river. It called to him. He knew he'd never make it. He rarely reached the edge of his garden and he most certainly had yet to be allowed beyond. It was forbidden. But Byakuya tried anyway._

Once again he was deprived of reaching his dream destination and Byakuya let out a growl of irritation or rather he would have had his mouth not been restrained. He opened his eyes but all was black. He attempted to remove whatever it was covering his head but his hands were bound. He had been kidnapped. There was no other explanation for the situation for surely even Shihouin Yourichi would not sink so low as to tie him up and gag his mouth. A shooting pain in his neck that stung like Unohana had jabbed him with one of her needles encouraged his hypothesis. He had no idea how long he had been asleep or any idea as to where he was but the shaking of the ground beneath him alerted him that he was being transported. Panic was his initial reaction but he squelched it knowing that a Kuchiki never panicked so instead he attempted to formulate a plan of escape or trickery but his head was too foggy- no doubt the result of whatever it was that had been shot through his neck. By the time they, whoever they were, had reached their destination his head had begun to clear but he still had no idea what he should do. Eventually he came to know that he was somewhere in the Rukongai-if the dirty and blood stained walls of the hotel they had brought him to was any indication- and his captors were four very unintelligent looking men. For the most part he stayed defiant and struggled and even insulted the men but when he finally looked at the ropes keeping his arms and legs spread open upon a bed he suddenly comprehended the severity of the very compromising position he was in. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized what exactly his vile captors wanted. He was about to be violated in a way he had not even considered. He could feel his eyes bulge and a terror he had never known filled his entire being. His mind screamed at him to struggle yet his body was physically and psychologically restrained. Horrified he watched as his obi was yanked from him and his yukata, that was suddenly much thinner than he had ever imagined, nearly fell open. The leader of the gang hovered over him and purred, "Scared? You're innocent, aren't you? I'm going to be the first to take pleasure in your body, aren't I? Believe me, Princess I will take pleasure in it, and so will he…and he…and he."

Fortunately, just moments after Byakuya's world began to crumble it was saved by a loud sword-brandishing commoner who was not too much older than himself. Byakuya was impossibly stunned. Kuchiki's were supposed to be adaptable to all things but the intrusion of a noisy being that so easily took down four thugs was not exactly something one could prepare themselves for. In the end the intruder had knocked all four of Byakuya's assailants down and released him from his imprisonment upon the flea infested bed. As was natural for a Kuchiki Byakuya chided the commoner for being brash and criminal but as was not so natural the commoner simply shrugged off the name of Kuchiki and threatened to leave him. Byakuya did not want the other boy to leave. Regardless of what his stock was the other boy had saved him and no matter what foul place he had planned to take Byakuya to it would no doubt be better than staying in the room he was nearly defiled in with the men who nearly did the violations. He had no idea where he was or how to get back home and didn't even know if the rest of the manor had been alerted of his disappearance. Judging by the lack of light coming through the room's window it was still night and if no one knew that he had been abducted until dawn he would still have several hours until rescue. "Wait!" He called out to the retreating form of his rescuer and thankfully the boy stopped. "I'll come with you. Just…just until someone from the manor comes to get me after all it's in your best interest as a commoner to accommodate me to the best of your abilities."

After a long pause the boy gave a curt nod and Byakuya hopped from the bed; hastily tied some waraji, who they had belonged to know he dare not think about, to his feet; and padded after him.

He was completely positive after following the commoner out of the hotel that he was in the Rukongai and in a part very far from his home. Though the temperature was below freezing Byakuya doubted that even in the nicest of weathers the area felt anything akin to warmth. "Where are we exactly," he asked as he walked side-by-side the other. It wasn't his habit to walk along side others as if they were of equal status usually he was either with someone of higher position such as his grandfather and thusly walked behind or he was accompanied by those of lesser status who trailed him but in this case he made an exception.

"Zaraki." The other boy, obviously not thinking about walking order in the least, replied simply.

"Zaraki… the 80th…" Byakuya's knees felt weak. Knowing of the geography and history of the Soul Society including the Rukongai was a priority in the Kuchiki household and Byakuya being diligent in his studies, and even if he hadn't been would have been able to, recognized the significance of being in the 80th district. Zaraki was well known as the most lawless area in the Rukongai and the worst place one could find themselves in the whole of the Soul Society. He had honestly never thought he'd find himself here and yet he was not only there but he was in it with a strange boy in the middle of winter with naught but a thin sleeping Yukata on.

"Yup. Don't worry though. Too damn cold out for murder. As long as ya don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself we won't be bothered…at least not tonight."

He decided right then that the commoner was much too honest for his own good. Changing the subject Byakuya said, "Hm. Where are you taking me?"

"Shelter. Should be empty. Might be able to find us some food too. I got a favor I can call in though favors don't usually mean shit unless the other party is in need. Guess we'll see if she is."

"Who?"

"Best if you don't know, Princess. Keep your pretty head out of dirty business." He flashed Byakuya a grin and had he not been too wary of looking to his sides he'd have turned away from the insolence.

When they finally reached their destination, which turned out to be not too far from the hotel, the boy made a motion for Byakuya to stay outside while he went in but there was no way he would stand for that. "I'm not staying out here!" he stamped his foot drawing unnecessary attention be damned.

"I don't know if it's safe in there at least out here there is plenty of room to run…" the boy began.

"You are not abandoning me!" He winced. His voice had cracked and the awareness in the other's eyes told him he had been far too emotional in his response. It had been a pleading and not demanding statement.

"Okay," the commoner sighed and began doing something Byakuya would have never imagined anyone to do by holding out his katana to him, "Ya probably can't wield it but…"

"I can handle a katana." He said haughtily taking his companion's weapon by the handle, "I'm going to be a shinigami you know. Probably a cap…"

"Yeah yeah well don't break it or nothing. I'll be back." The boy said and then promptly disappeared into the room of the little shack they had arrived at. Byakuya briefly wondered if he would walk into the room a few minutes later to find bodies littering the floor. Knowing he had the boy's katana in hand subdued but did not completely eradicate the idea. If there was one thing he could say about the boy it was that he had an immense amount of reiatsu and could probably take out the entire Forth Division minus the captain with one well placed Shakkaho. The weapon in his hand was probably not just a simple katana as Byakuya had original assumed when meeting the boy either. He held out the katana with his hands spread one on either end and closed his eyes slightly- he'd be a fool to close them completely in the Rukongai. Immediately he could feel reiatsu vibrating through it. It was a zanpakuto. He wondered if the boy had even realized the significance of the weapon he wield. He lowered the Zanpakuto as fantasies of competing with the other boy at the academy suddenly ran through his head. Of course Byakuya would have the upper hand being a noble but with the amount of reiatsu the other had he would be a decent rival…

"Come on," the commoner, not more than two minutes since had gone in, was back and he waved Byakuya out of his thoughts and gestured for him to follow. Normally he would not respond to being beckoned in such a way but as the boy had said before it was damn cold out and staying out in the streets of Zaraki were not a pastime he preferred to endure.

Once inside the boy led him up some barely-held together stairs and into a dusty and abandoned room. The boy closed the door shut behind them and without preamble sat himself upon the grimy floor. "I got us some bread. Ya hungry?" he brandished a dry looking thing toward Byakuya.

"No, thank you. I had dinner before I went to bed of course. Hours ago." The last thing on his mind was food.

"Oh. Ya go to bed early I guess." The boy mumbled to himself as he shoved some of the bread into his own mouth.

Byakuya ignored him and turned his attention instead to the tiniest and filthiest window he had seen in his life. As he looked out into the nothingness in the street bellow him the aching feeling of loneliness began to set in. He was used to being independent, if you didn't count the servants, yet there was something about being alone in a world that was completely foreign and in which his name, the name of Kuchiki, seemed to mean nothing that left him screaming inside for even just a bit of comfort. He wanted to go home and more than anything he wanted to bathe. A nice, hot, skin scrubbing bath would make him feel much better but a safe place to wash up and some scented soap was perhaps too much for even him to ask of Zaraki's people so he said nothing to his companion.

Eventually he sat upon the unwashed floor his aching and tired body betraying his pride. Glancing at his rescuer he saw that he had finished his so called meal and was lying on his back, eyes closed, one knee crossed over the other upright one. He didn't seem to be asleep but he was resting. Perhaps he had not wanted to sleep until Byakuya did. Though he did not trust easily he held a strange trust in his rescuer and sleeping, as long as the other boy was by his side, seemed like a good idea. Resigning to his fate Byakuya lay down and closed his eyes trying to let the tranquil feeling of sleep wash over him except, as his companion had said before, it was too damn cold.

He shivered and a second later gasped, "What are you doing?" An arm wrapped around his shoulder and although he tensed he did not pull away from the embrace.

"It's warmer this way," his companion said simply. It was true. It was warmer and he felt oddly safe in the stranger's arms.

Sleep came to him quickly. And so did dreams.

_He was once again in this garden. He briefly wondered if this time he'd manage to make it to the stream. He glanced to where the man playing the shamisen should have been and noticed with a start that he was not sitting underneath the Sakura tree but instead was on it hung by his own instrument neck visibly snapped; blood trickled down his jugular and his eyes seeped yellow pus. Byakuya cried out as he dashed across the yard towards him but before he could reach the man a muddy clawed hand was upon him and he turned in horror as a creature took hold of his neck. His body paralyzed he could only watch in terrible fascination as a polluted stream in the distance gave birth to many havoc wrecking creatures and the one holding his neck deprived him of oxygen._

Byakuya jolted awake and let out a frenzied cry. A strange room came into his vision and he would have screamed again had it not been for someone cooing to him. "'S okay." He turned slightly to face the person who was holding him from behind. The commoner who had saved him from a real life nightmare was once again at his rescue. "Just a bad dream." The boy said, still attempting to calm him.

Blushing, he sighed and lay back down this time facing the other. "Sorry." He looked into the other boy's eyes. He looked as if he never had had a good night sleep in his entire life yet he was so willing to forgo that which he could get in favor of comforting Byakuya.

"'S okay." He repeated, as he reached up and began to gently stroke the noble's hair. "Someone like you should never have ta wake up crying."

Byakuya's breathing hitched. He suddenly felt consoled and something else. Warmth unlike any that he had ever known filled his body. His lip quivered. He wanted to cry. Why did he want to cry when he felt so happy? The sudden urge to yield to the other man's wishes whatever it was they were suddenly consumed him. Repaying his protector was the most fore front thought in his mind yet he couldn't think of how to do it.

Apparently sensing his tension the other boy lay a kind hand against his back and pressed him closer to his broad chest. Byakuya relaxed into it quickly and automatically all anxieties fled from his mind. He let his eyes droop. This. This was perfect. This feeling was exactly what he had been longing for. He clasped the other boy's back with his own smaller hands in hopes to show how much he appreciated the other's gestures. A gentle pressure against the top of his head let him know that the other had kissed him in acceptance of his appreciation. He opened his mouth to say something but the boy interrupted.

"Just sleep," he said.

And Byakuya did.

The window, though small, allowed bright sunlight to cascade into the room so that when he finally awoke in the morning the sunlight was warming his back. His rescuer lay beside him arm wrapped protectively around his waist head nuzzling into his hair. Byakuya's body purred in response to the welcome company and he pressed his head even closer into the boy's chest. The heartbeat of the other was so real. More real than anything he had ever experienced before and he delighted in the closeness he felt to the other. He deeply breathed in the scent of his new found companion. It was not perfumed or particularly appealing yet it was not foul it was, in fact, a simply real scent of a living breathing soul and Byakuya found himself reveling in it.

"Morning, Princess." The boy said.

Byakuya smiled broadly and pulled his head out from under the other's chin to look up into his savior's eyes. The boy was beautiful, powerful, and caring, and he looked at Byakuya with such adoration and protectiveness that he couldn't help but succumb. He knew what he wanted to do. He titled his chin and puckered his lips slightly. The other looked surprised for just a second before placing his hand just so against Byakuya's cheek and leaning down towards him. They would kiss now and in the end he would take him as his mate. They would marry and become great shinigami together. Byakuya knew with the amount of reiatsu he exuberated unconsciously his rescuer could become a captain class shinigami and was surely worthy of betrothal to the Kuchiki heir. They would attend the academy together, live together, train together, work together, and together they would protect the Soul Society. His heart hammered against his chest impatiently. He had found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and the lips of that person, the one he wanted so dearly, merely being a sliver away made him anxious.

He closed his eyes ready for the impact that was sure to send his senses into rapture.

Instead of the promised ecstasy, however, he received the sound of a slamming door and the shout of his name. His eyes snapped open to see that before him and his rescuer stood the imposing figure of the head of the Kuchiki clan. Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Grandfather!" Byakuya gasped and pulled away from the other boy.


	3. Together Finally

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything especially not Kubo Tite's Bleach.

Warnings: language, yaoi.

Note: OMG Sorry 4 the wait guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favs. Anyway, without further ado the end of my lovely story of childhood crushes realized in adulthood- hope you like it!!

* * *

"Don't leave." was the last thing the dream Kenpachi thought and the first thing the real Kenpachi said aloud as he awoke. The second thing he said was, "Fuck, I have to piss," and in turn the first thing he did was leap out of bed and head toward the restroom. Making it to said restroom on a cold night was always difficult. The ice like floor that stung his bare feet seemed to further encourage the liquid in his bladder to come out. As he stood relieving himself his thoughts, now free from the bold red words that read: Emergency! Emergency!, turned toward the dream he had awoken from. It hadn't been a dream so much as it had been a memory. A memory that he had not come across for decades. A memory he had forced himself to shove to the back and unreachable recesses of his mind.

Despite all the inner turmoil despite all the revelations the night had brought him one thing stood out above all others; Byakuya remembered. He might have had some of the same features but he was pretty sure he had changed quite a bit since their encounter yet despite this Kuchiki Byakuya remembered and had recognized him as the Rukongai boy who had rescued him. Had that one night left such an imprint on the noble's mind? He could hardly believe that it had. It had affected himself, of course, in fact it had taken Kenpachi many years to forget of the spoiled and beautiful boy who he held in his arms that one night. Many of his days he had spent in search for the other hoping the boy would be good on his word of meeting again but eventually he had to cast aside thoughts of the noble and return to whatever matters mattered at the time. In his mind he had justified it by imaging the boy had been kidnapped again and had not survived it and although the thought had pained his heart it made it easier to accept that he'd never be able to see or hold the other again. He had always assumed that his remembrance had been a one way sort of deal believing that the boy had gone back to his normal routine without ever giving him a second thought. Apparently he had been wrong.

So lost in thought he was that when he finally looked up he found that he was standing outside of Kuchiki's manor. He didn't even know if the noble was there or staying at the Sixth Division barracks but he was already there and it was worth a shot. Without hesitation he banged on the door. He waited a moment before knocking again but even when he did there was no answer. He supposed the Kuchiki's had trained their servants not to open the door at ungodly hours of the morning but at the same time he was a captain. He should have been given priority over others. What if it was an emergency that had brought him to Kuchiki manor?!

Byakuya stood atop the second floor landing with his hand at his chest. After using the restroom and being unable to go back to sleep he had decided to visit the household's library. On his way there, however, he had been startled by an urgent pounding at his door. A glance outside told him that the ruffian that had filled his dreams was there to see him. Immediately he called out to the servants to not open the door. But, what if it was an emergency?

Because the other captain was persistent in his knocking Byakuya made his way down the stairs and towards the door. He waved his servants away with a nod and a flick of the hand. After briefly closing his eyes to gather himself he opened the door. Standing before him in shock that someone had actually opened said door was the Eleventh Division captain hair down and wearing nothing but a simple cotton sleeping yukata. "Your feet. You'll catch cold," Byakuya said, surprising himself at his unorthodox greeting.

"That-" Kenpachi panted. Had he run there? "Doesn't matter….look….I remember who you are."

Byakuya's heart stopped. Remembered? Did he mean? Had he truly remembered? The only thing he could say in response without betraying his emotions was a weak, "Oh?"

"You're my princess!" Kenpachi declared with gusto.

His eyes widened as did Byakuya's and for a minute they blinked together slowly then the other captain burst into an awkward laugh. Byakuya blushed but also chuckled. So he did remember. He felt a modest but honest smile spread upon his face. It was a relief to know that he wasn't the only one who had remembered their night together but now what? After all these years what would they say to one another? What would they do? Sure, Byakuya had fallen in love that night but that didn't mean that Kenpachi had felt anything romantic or lustful he could have just viewed Byakuya as a friend or even as a burden to protect.

Before even getting a chance to respond Byakuya found himself being embraced by the other. His chin barely reached over Kenpachi's shoulder as the other's whispered in his ear, "I'm glad ya didn't die or nothing."

He pulled back from the hug slightly to look into the other's eyes. He was relieved to see his own desire reflected in them. If there was ever a time to do it it would be now. Looking at Kenpachi with a very serious expression, one that obviously startled the captain, he said, "You know, I have longed for many years to reward my rescuer and now I think I shall."

Kenpachi's body responded immediately to the kiss. He had not expected this in the least but he welcomed it completely. He groaned as the smooth soft lips of the other massaged his own. After a moment they broke the kiss and he looked down at the noble's face. Licking his lip he tasted that which was reflected in the other's eyes: desperation and a hint of fear. Normally he disliked fear but in this case it simply enticed him. Leaning down he granted the other with another chaste kiss before tilting his head slightly and taking the noble's creamy neck between his teeth. His actions were rewarded with a little moan of delight from the other. Encouraged, he pressed their bodies together and came to the tantalizing realization that neither of them was wearing fundoshi.

"Wait, stop, Zaraki…" the noble managed to pant between groans of pleasure. Kenpachi growled; he didn't want it to end but if asked he would.

"It's cold out. My bedroom is much warmer," Byakuya said simply and turned heading inside the manor leaving the door welcomingly open.

"Byakuya," he breathed and followed him inside and up a large and ridiculously beautiful staircase vaguely recalling a similar but reversed situation.

He was sure that there were things in the bedroom to marvel at but once inside the only thing that had his attention was the sexy noble in front of him who was gracefully opening a bedside drawer and withdrawing a jar of lubricant. Kenpachi couldn't help but grin like crazy. The stuck up bastard was as prepared as any common man. He walked up behind him and nuzzled against his neck not in the least distracting the other from his task at hand.

"I want to be inside you Byakuya….," he murmured as he flicked his tongue against Byakuya's ear and reached for his obi. He would not prolong it. There was no pretending that they were simply going to foreplay and his body was already twitching in a way that let him know that once they started he wouldn't last long. "I want to come in you. Let me come in you."

"Kenpachi…"

Hearing his name from the pretty pouty lips sent him into overdrive. He turned the noble over and shoved him down roughly onto the bed next to them. He watched the other's face careful to make sure that the other had not been angered by his actions. Instead of any negative retribution, however, Byakuya gave him the most wanton look he had ever seen and said, "Kenpachi…please."

As he descended onto the other the smooth creamily legs of the noble, exposed as his yukata fell open, spread to lay on either side of him intensifying his lust. He smashed his lips onto Byakuya's. It wasn't a kiss so much as a claim. He slipped his tongue into the noble's willing mouth and tasted every inch of it with frenzy. While one of his hands caressed the other's muscled chest and toned arms he yanked the bottle of lubricant out of his lover's hand with his other. He held this position for a few minutes before standing back to admire the view.

Byakuya was so perfect. Flawless and beautiful. Legs spread wide. Panting and full of life. There's no way he could have had many lovers before. No, it wouldn't be right for anyone to be allowed to touch him. Even Kenpachi didn't deserve that right but he would take it anyways. He squirted a dollop of lube into his hand and after moving his yukata completely out of the way began caressing Byakuya's entrance. He had such a nice and pert ass.

After collecting another dollop of the lubricant into his hand he roughly shoved a finger into his soon to be lover. Byakuya seemed to have been expecting it, his body was very adaptable, and accepted the finger with ease. Kenpachi wondered with sudden jealousy how the other was so used to it. Apparently it wasn't his first time being penetrated. His jealousy was quickly forgotten as Byakuya began to rock against and lightly squeeze his finger. He growled. Sliding his finger in and out of the hole he made a point to memorize everything, every ridge, and every centimeter of every inch of the inner space.

Glancing down he noticed he had gotten precome on Byakuya's silk and expensive looking sheets. He hoped the noble wouldn't scold him about it later. "Kenpachi," Byakuya moaned. Right. After squeezing a bit more lube into the area he inserted a second finger. This time he was met with a bit of resistant. He grinned. Maybe Byakuya hadn't been with another man before. Perhaps he had only participated in a little self pleasure.

Once he was sure the other was used to the feeling of his two fingers he began thrusting them in and out of his body in earnest. Looking up he saw the elegant face of his new partner contorting in pleasure. His eyes and mouth were both just barely open. Kenpachi's cock twitched again. It was a fucking beautiful sight and it was all his. "Please." Byakuya begged. Kenpachi couldn't stand it; the preparation though not as much as he hoped to have done would have to do for now.

He moved quickly; there was a little moan of protest as he withdrew his fingers but an even louder moan replaced it he replaced them with his much larger length. Byakuya grunted and his muscles clenched tightly around Kenpachi who had to draw all of his concentration together to keep from coming right then.

"Fuck." He grunted. He took a second to catch his breath and then as he wiped sweat off his brow affectionately asked, "Ya okay?" Byakuya's eyes widened and he looked at him curiously as if not expecting the question. When there was no answer he prompted, "Do we need more lube or something?"

"No," the noble managed to say, "this is acceptable just…move"

Kenpachi nodded. He wouldn't push it. If Kuchiki said it was good then it was good. It wouldn't be his fault if he started bleeding later. Slowly, he began trusting in and out of the noble. The way the noble's muscle gripped at his cock and swallowed it in was extremely pleasurable although he was gratified just by watching the other get used to the feeling of being filled. When Byakuya finally started rocking forward in time with him Kenpachi picked up the pace.

The delights of pleasure quickly began overtaking him but he gathered his strength to avoid succumbing. Once made he did not break eye contact with his lover. He wanted to see and memorize every emotion the other unconsciously displayed. With each second that passed Kuchiki Byakuya became more beautiful. Forever Kenpachi would be able to recall the noble's long dark and moist hair seductively spread against his shoulders and bed, the long fluttering lashes that threatened to cover the passionate grey eyes behind them, and the sensually parted mouth that let the sweetest of noises escape.

"Byakuya I can't…I'm not gunna…" The noble took it as a cue and closed his eyes. Kenpachi marveled at the streams of pearly white liquid that soon came between them. Closing his own eyes tightly he threw his head back and finally let himself release into the warm pulsing body beneath him.

Byakuya let out a little moan at the loss of his lover being inside him and grunted as the bed bounced when Kenpachi collapsed partially on top of it and him. He welcomed Kenpachi's warm body as it pressed against his own. He pressed his thighs together practically wallowing in the wet slick that was between his legs and stomatch. It was unclean but he loved it anyway.

If he had been as brash as his younger self he would have declared love in that instant but he maintained control and instead said, "That was even more wonderful than I had imagined it would be."

"Y," Kenpachi panted his breath heavy on Byakuya's shoulder, "You thought about that before?"

"Hm. Yes." He admitted softly turning his head so that he could see his lover's face.

"Damn Kuchiki. I never knew….I never thought I had a chance with you." Kenpachi laughed, unwittingly squeezing Byakuya's forearm.

"Well you wouldn't have had I not met the less barbaric you all those years ago."

Kenpachi grinned and Byakuya was glad he could that he had meant the words in jest.

"But...I am kinda surprised ya recognized me." Kenpachi paused, "Did ya just realize recently who I was?"

Byakuya sighed. He wouldn't have taken Kenpachi to be the talkative after sex type but alas the questions came and did so in a way that was both serious and thoughtful and not spoken with the insouciant tone that accompanied sexual afterglow. "No. I knew the moment I saw you in the Seireitei." He said recalling the early spring day clearly. He had first seen him while walking past the largest of the fountains decorating the Seireitei library pathway. Upon laying eyes on him time stood still and his world had became like a slow motion scene that he had read about often in books before but hardly thought happened in reality and although Kenpachi did not look like the boy who he had regarded as a savior his reiatsu was the same and the feelings he invoked within Byakuya burned as bright as they ever had.

"That soon and ya didn't say anything in all this time, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya winced at the use of his surname. "Please. Byakuya. Just Byakuya for the moment."

"Oh. Sorry, Byakuya." Kenpachi grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya smiled to himself. The other man was like a puppy and tough he was not usually found of the species he rather liked the idea of keeping this one. "I can't believe ya remembered me though. I mean, I was just some commoner that ya spent a night with- it wasn't even a sexual night."

"Did you not think of me after I left?" He frowned, worried.

"Think of ya? Sure I did. For years, Kuch- Byakuya. I stuck around Zaraki a lot longer than I had planned to waiting for you. Ya said you were going to come back. You promised and even though I hadn't really trusted anyone ever before I believed that I could trust your word. Eventually I had to move on though. I had to stop dreaming about you so I just pretended you had died or had long forgotten me. It hurt but at least I could forget ya in peace."

"I did try," Byakuya said earnestly and suddenly the most important thing in the world was to inform Kenpachi that he had tried to keep his parting words. "I promised you that I'd come back and I did everything I could to keep that promise but my grandfather, the rest of the clan, they did not allow me. After my abduction I was kept a much closer eye on. I tried to run away many times but they had appointed Shihouin Yourichi as one of my guards and…I've never been able to beat her at shunpo." Kenpachi smiled in a sad sort of way pressing their lips together as if to tell him that all was forgiven. But Byakuya was not done yet. He pulled away from the kiss gently. "I never forgot you though. I focused on becoming a great shinigami I focused on learning the ways of the Kuchiki but I knew that the day I had a chance to search for you I would." He swallowed hard, trying to gather himself. "And I did. And the fact of the matter is that it was on one of those days that I was out looking for you that I met Hisana."

"What?" Kenpachi looked at him incredulously and Byakuya blushed furiously in return.

He closed his eyes ashamed and embarrassed but relieved to finally confess his crime. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and he knew the other captain did not know what the apology was for. "I was looking for you and instead I found a poor but resilient and passionate girl. I had already informed the clan of my intentions to marry a Rukongai citizen. They knew that I was out looking for that person and when I brought back Hisana with me assumptions were made and words said and I allowed them to be because in a short time I had fallen for her. Until meeting her I had not felt the way I had when I had been with you. And I truly did love her. I loved her with my entire being but…" He chocked on his words "even so…even though she took your place in my mind had you come into my life at that time and asked for it I don't know that I wouldn't have given my heart to you." He looked into the other's eyes and sighed, "Although I do not regret my time with Hisana I am sorry that I did not keep my word to you. I allowed myself to be distracted with new emotions. Please, Kenpachi, please believe me when I say that I never for one moment forgot about you and that i've never stopped feeling guilty for not going to find you earlier."

Kenpachi pulled him closer and pressed him into his chest. A kiss was laid on the crown of Byakuya's head just as it had many years ago. "It worked out, ne?" Kenpachi said, pulling a large blanket up and over them. "It worked out for all of us. 'Cause of Hisana you adopted Rukia. Your little sister. and I know ya adore her. And 'cause she was adopted she wasn't allowed to become a seated officer so her mission ended up being to protect a small town called Karakura where she helped Ichigo get his powers. None of that would've happened if ya hadn't met Hisana. Besides, I wouldn't have met Yachiru or Ikkaku or Yumichika if ya had been able to come see me again. I think things worked out just fine and things are going to be just fine too because now we got each other for good and none of us is going anywhere... at least i'm hoping this wasn't a one time thing. "

Byakuya smiled. "Of course it wasn't. Kuchiki's don't have one night flings." Kenpachi was right. Things were going to be all right. Slowly, he allowed his breathing to return to normal. He closed his eyes and snuggled against his fellow captain. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"'S Okay. Just sleep now." Byakuya snorted softly at the familiar comment before taking the advice and drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, when Byakuya woke completely sated and warm albeit a bit sticky, he would hear words that would make him beam and that he desired to and would hear many more times in the future.

"Good morning, Princess."

END.


End file.
